Young
by lilysinthefall
Summary: Angelina Carvin was pretty much alone through all the chaos. But what happens when she finally meets someone her own age? CarlxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-This story was created at the request of Computer Breeze. Angelina Carvin is their character, and the base plot is their idea. If you would like to request a story, feel free to PM me and I'll see what I can do. Enjoy :)

Angelina walked slow, kicking a rock along the middle of the road. Her stomach growled angrily, and she put her hand on it in an attempt to silence it. It didn't work. An aggravated sigh escaped her lips and she began examining her surroundings, looking for any sign of food.

"Come one, there has to be something Angel." she said aloud. But she had left the neighborhood, walking down a narrow highway, with woods towering on both sides. She had been avoiding the trees, wary of getting lost, but now seemed as good a time as any. She couldn't go back to the neighborhood. Not now.

Carefully and slowly Angelina stepped into the undergrowth. Her whole body was tense, Deadies could be around any tree, just out of sight until it was too late. She picked her way through the brush, turning back occasionally to ensure she could still see the road. Angelina was looking for berries, small animal, or anything that could possibly be food.

"Maybe I'll find an abandoned tent or something." she mused, peering into the thick forest. Something up ahead moved, and she froze. Angelina immediately crouched down, and flattened herself beside the nearest tree. She listened intently, keeping her breathing as shallow as possible. She could hear voices, and they were getting closer. Holding her bat at the ready, she waited.

"I think I saw somebody over here." said one.

"Probably just a lame-brain. Come on, we gotta get this deer back to camp."

Angelina's eyes widened. They had food, a lot of food. She creased her brow, weighing her options. She could follow them back to their camp, and steal their food, and not go hungry; or she could wait for them to leave, and continue to search for food on her own. The choice seemed obvious to her.

"Ahh, you're right. Let's go."

She heard their footsteps receding, and the grunt of the two men lifting something very heavy. She peered around the tree. They were average sized men, with accents preluding of somewhere more North. Angelina made special note of the guns hanging from their shoulders. She would need one of those as well, and extra ammunition. Quiet as she could, she crept after them, ducking behind cover every so often. She must have followed them for thirty minutes or so, because she was starting to get annoyed with long it was taking.

"You have got to be kidding me. Where the hell do they live?" she muttered. Her ears prickled, and she spun around.

"Woah woah woah. It's okay. We're not going to hurt you."

Angelina backed up instantly, holding her bat high. Two more men were behind her; one of them held up his hands disarmingly. Angelina backed up until she felt the rough surface of a tree behind her.

"It's okay, really. What's you name?" he continued, speaking in a friendly tone. The other man signaled to the ones carrying the deer.

"Holy shit it's a kid!" said one, bewildered. The friendly one shushed him.

"Stop, you're freakin' her out Johnny. Come on, we're not gonna hurt you. Where are your parents?"

"Leave me alone!" she demanded, gesturing with the bat. The man continued to hold his hands up.

"Shh, it's okay. My name's Eric. This is Andy, that's Greg, and that idiot is Johnny." he said, gesturing at each man in turn. "I just want to know your name."

"Angel." Angelina said, eyeing the group suspiciously. It had been months since she saw the last group, who had tried to steal what little she had. She was suddenly more aware of her backpack, and what little was in it. She adjusted her grip on the bat, taking an offensive stance.

"Angel, that's a pretty name." Eric said, nodding. "I bet you're hungry Angel. You see there, we've got food and shelter in our camp."

"We don't need another mouth to feed, Eric." Andy said warningly.

"She's a fuckin' kid Andy. You wanna just leave her out here? Or shoot her like the last one?" Eric asked. Angelina drew in a sharp breath.

"That last kid was infected, Eric. She might be too." Greg added. "She was following us right? She's probably a thief."

"Oh yeah, a little kid like me? You're too kind." Angelina said sarcastically.

"Ahh, come on. She's skin and bones, look at her. You afraid of a little girl?" Eric teased. Greg shook his head.

"Alright fine. Do what you want. But it's on you if Dave gets pissed."

"Who said I want to go with you?" Angelina interjected, a little insulted. They were treating her like a child, after what she had been through? They didn't know who they were dealing with.

"Aw, come on Angel." Eric said. "You probably haven't had a decent meal or night's sleep in months. Am I right?"

Angelina flushed a little, looking down.

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought. We'll keep you safe, and feed you. At least for a night. Whaddya say?"

Angelina chewed her lip, her mind racing. If it turned south, she could always run away. Lowering her bat, she brushed a lock of her light brown hair from her face.

"I guess so." she said in a low voice. Eric threw his hands in the air, smiling.

"Hey! There we go. Come on, let's get some food in you." he declared. The other men shared glances between them, but consented. John and Greg picked up the deer, and she followed along beside Eric to their campsite.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we are."

They came to a stop in a small clearing. There were about seven tents in the campsite, forming a circle around the campfire. Angelina watched Greg and Johnny heft the deer carcass over to the opposite side, where a blood-stained chopping block was waiting. Eric grinned at her.

"We're eatin' good tonight, Angel."

She kept quiet, trying to remain cool and collected. However, her stomach betrayed her, growling ravenously. Eric laughed, ruffling her hair. He walked over to one of the other men, one of the few in the campsite.

"Where's Dave?" he asked. "We have a guest."

"He's out checking the traps with the rest of the guys." the other man replied. He was eyeing Angel strangely. "Who's the kid?"

"This is Angel. She's tired and hungry, and she's our guest." Eric said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Angelina was uncomfortable; she was getting strange looks from more than one of men in the camp. Eric gestured towards the chairs by the fire.

"Well, go warm up. I'll be over here if you need anything."

Angelina obeyed; there was nothing else for her to do. It was comforting to sit next to the flames, especially since she wasn't very good at starting fires on her own. She took off her backpack, setting it in her lap. She went through it, looking at her supplies. She had a blanket, two changes of clothes, and many, many bracelets and necklaces. Angelina chose a woven leather bracelet with light blue accents, and added it to the two others already on her wrist. She pulled out a water bottle, looking at it with a sour face when she saw how much was left. She put it back in her backpack, looking around the camp. All the men, five of them in all, were all working hard on something.

"Thirsty?"

Eric was holding out a water bottle. Angelina took it, drinking without hesitation. Thirst quenched, she looked up at him. He grinned broadly at her, ruffling her hair again. She creased her brow, trying to smooth it back out. Someone called out to him. Eric turned, greeting them cheerfully and walking away. Angelina pondered her situation. She seemed to be the only kid in the group; she didn't see any women either. She felt tense, their campsite didn't seem very safe. They had a series of ropes, with cans strung on them, which stood as a warning in case of Deadies. The tents were also situated very close together, as close as they could get without touching the walls. There were a couple of cars on the other side, near where they were working on the deer. Angelina cringed as Greg brought the hatchet down again and again, hearing the crunch of bone and flesh as it was severed from the body. Blood was splattered across his shirt, and both he and Johnny were wearing thick gloves as they worked.

"So this is the kid, huh?"

Angelina was standing in a flash, startled at the sudden voice so close to her. An older man, with a thick brown beard, was standing behind her chair with Eric. He straightened the collar of his plaid shirt. He held out his hand.

"My name is Dave. I'm very pleased to meet you."

Angelina took it, looking from him to Eric suspiciously. After giving her hand a firm squeeze, Dave turned to Eric.

"If she's going to stay here, you are to be solely responsible for her." Dave said very seriously. "And I sincerely hope she can pull her weight."

Eric nodded, as did Angelina. She feared this man a little; he seemed dark, much darker than the friendly Eric. Dave clapped his hands together.

"Alright. Now how is that deer coming along? I'm sure we're all starving."

Dinner was the best Angelina could remember having. A hunk of deer leg was roasting on a makeshift spit over the fire, and they had laid much of it out to dry on Dave's orders. It melted in her mouth, burning her tongue as she ate. The men swapped stories, laughing and chatting. It seemed as though they had not had so much to eat in a long while. Angelina remained quiet, devouring her meal. It was only when Eric handed her a canteen of cold water did she speak again.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" she asked. A shadow fell of the man's face, the smile vanishing from his eyes. Eric ran a hand across his face, putting on a wry grin.

"I dunno really." he said, shrugging. "You just remind me of my daughter, I guess."

Angelina stopped eating. It was suddenly much quieter in in the campsite; she could hear crickets in the distance. Everyone was looking down; Andy clapped a hand on Eric's shoulder, giving him a little shake.

"She was younger than you, only seven." Eric continued. His eyes sparkled in the firelight. "Long, wavy blonde hair; the bluest eyes you ever saw. She had a smart mouth too, she got that from me. We, uh, lost her mom when it first broke out, the infection I mean. Went to the hospital and never came back. I didn't wanna tell her, I tried so hard. And my brother-in-law, her damn uncle…"

His voice trailed off in anger. Angelina opened her mouth, but he went on.

"He took her from me. Him and his damn wife. Took my little girl. Just took her! Didn't say anything to me, nothin'. Just a note, taped to my fridge. They were takin' her to the National Guard, where it was safe. Thought I was delusional, waitin' for my wife to come home. They didn't realize I wasn't doin' it for me. She needed me to, needed me to wait for Mommy. And they took her from _me_. From _my house_!"

He paused again, shaking his head. He pulled a flask from the innards of his jacket, taking a swig. No one said anything,everyone seemed to be lost in their own painful memories. Angelina saw tears spilling from Eric's eyes.

"I just..I just pray she's out there somewhere. I hope she's brushing her teeth at night. I hope she's eating everyday, and that she doesn't feel sad. I hope to God, if there is still a God, that she's got that teddy bear, and that she holds it close, and remembers that Daddy's comin', and that I love her."

He fell silent, burying his face in his hands. Angelina poked at her food, feeling like crying herself. Eric looked up, and upon seeing her face, gave her a playful shove.

"I'm sorry. Don't be upset. C'mon, let's get you to bed."

Angelina followed him to a tent a little further back from the unzipped it, gesturing inside.

"You can sleep in my tent. I'll be outside, don't worry. Nothin's gonna get you on my watch." He winked, and then left her alone inside the tent, zipping it shut after him. Angelina hugged her backpack, feeling very lonely inside the big tent. She took off her shoes and her jacket, crawled inside the sleeping bag, and began to drift into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It couldn't have been more than two hours before Angelina shot into wakefullness. There were voices outside the tent; low and angry. She heard the hammer of a gun click back. She silently pulled on her shoes and jacket, listening intently.

"Move aside, Eric."

"Not a chance in hell. You stay away from her."

"She's not your daughter. I'm not about to argue with you."

"I'll gut you before I let you touch that little girl. She's a _kid_, Johnny."

"I said_ move_."

There was a heavy thud of someone getting punched in the stomach, and a sharper smack of a punch in the face. Angelina reached for her bat, heart racing. She pulled out a small knife, stabbing through the fabric of the back of the tent as the scuffle outside grew more intense. There was a sudden _schick_, and Angelina felt sick at the sound. Someone fell to the ground, hard. She worked a big enough hole in the tent to squeeze out the back just as someone was unzipping the front.

"Hey!"

Johnny grabbed her foot, dragging her back in the tent. Angelina screamed, jabbing at his face with the knife. She slashed his face, and he clutched at it, howling in agony. Scrambling past him, Angelina got out of the tent again. She froze, looking down at the ground.

Eric lay in the dirt, bleeding from a wound in his stomach. He was grasping the handle of the knife, gasping for air. Upon seeing her, he gestured towards the cars.

"Run, sweetheart. Run!"

Tears were welling up in her eyes, but Angelina obeyed. She bolted for the cars, skirting carefully around the still lit fire. Someone lept out at her, tackling her to the ground. It was Greg, eyes foggy and drifting. He pinned her to the ground, fiddling with his belt buckle. She screamed again, panicking. Her bat was out of reach, the end of the metal resting in the flames. She punched at Greg, trying desperately to wriggle free. Other men gathered nearby, looking at them hungrily.

_C__**RACK.**_

Greg slumped over immediately following the gunshot. Angelina scrambled to her feet, grabbing her bat from the flames. The end was red hot, and she swung it at the nearest man. It connected with a sickening, sizzling crunch, and he dropped to the ground and did not stir. The other men were drawing their weapons, looking around for the origin of the gunfire. Another two shots resounded in the night air, and she watched as two more men fell . The others began to ran, but suddenly there were gunshots seemingly from all sides, and Angelina dropped to the ground, covering her head with her arms.

When the shooting stopped, she raised her head. Nobody was moving, and she heard footsteps as she got to her feet. A boy appeared from the shadows, about her age and wearing a Sheriff's hat. He lowered his gun, looking around for signs of life. Angelina held her bat up defensively, until she heard a choking gasp from behind her.

"Eric!" she shouted, running over to him. A strange man stood beside him, pointing a very large silver revolver at his head.

"NO!"

Angelina swung her bat high over her head. The boy grabbed it, twisting it from her hands. Angelina snarled, putting herself between the man and Eric.

"He was trying to save me! Don't hurt him!" she demanded. The man lowered his gun, looking at the boy. He stood, shrugging his shoulders.

"I didn't see him. I shot the others, but this must've happened before we got here." he said. Angelina knelt beside Eric. His eyelids were fluttering, but he forced them open to look at her.

"Are…you okay?" he asked, gasping for breath. She nodded. He smiled. He twisted his head to look at the man with the revolver.

"Hey." he said, holding out his hand. "I'm Eric."

"Rick Grimes." said the man, kneeling to shake it. Angelina knelt as well, and Eric grimaced as he reached to ruffle her hair.

"Is that your boy, Rick?" Eric asked. Rick looked at him and nodded. Angelina was watching with a strange sensation in her chest; a feeling of loss she couldn't explain. Eric wagged a finger at Angelina.

"That's my little girl." he said. "You…keep her safe."

Rick looked away as tears began to pour from Angelina's eyes. Eric lifted his head, looking towards the boy, who had stepped closer while he was talking.

"You too. You keep her safe."

The boy nodded silently, and he and Angelina locked eyes for a moment. The determination, the hard look in his eyes let her know that he meant it. Eric dropped his head back down, staring up into the starry sky. He murmured something as his eyes closed, and Angelina could just make out what he said.

"Daddy's comin', baby girl. Daddy's comin'."

The last breath escaping his lips made the world awfully quiet. Rick stood, walking towards his son.

"I'm goin' to check for any others, see if we can find the keys to one of those cars. You take whatever supplies you can find." he ordered, gesturing around the area. He glanced at Angelina. "And help her too."

The boy nodded, and Rick wandered off, searching the pockets of all the dead men around. The boy walked up to her, kneeling by Angelina.

"We have to shoot him in the head." he said. Angelina looked at him incredulously.

"He's dead! Leave him alone."

"If we don't, he'll come back." he replied, pulling his gun. "Is that what you want?"

Angelina looked at Eric. Without the knife, he could have been sleeping. She shookd her head, brushing a lock of hair from her face. They had just met; and he had been so kind. He had died for her; to save her. The boy put the gun to Eric's forehead.

"Wait!" Angelina said, putting a hand on his to stop him. Their eyes met for a moment. "Let me do it."

The boy nodded, relinquishing the pistol to her. She turned her head, and pulled the trigger. Hot liquid splashed across her hand, and she dropped the gun. Her body ached; she was so unbelievably tired.

"What's your name?" she asked, hugging her knees. The boy sat next to her, legs stretched out front.

"Carl. What's yours?"

"Angel."

They were silent, each deep in their own mind. Angel felt the wear in her very bones. Her eyelids felt so heavy; she couldn't keep them open much longer. Not caring if it was alright or not, she laid her head down in Carl's lap, laying on her back. He looked at her in surprise, dark locks framing his crystal blue eyes. It was the last image she saw before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When she woke, she was much more comfortable than she remembered being. And she was moving. Angelina flicked her eyes open and sat up. She was in the backseat of a car, with lots of gear piled on the floor. Rick was driving, and Carl was riding in the passenger seat.

"So you're awake." Rick said, glancing over his shoulder at her. "How're you feelin'?"

"Fine." she replied, combing her fingers through her hair. She glanced around, noticing something was missing. "Where's my stuff?"

"On the floor next to you." he said. She saw it, poking out from under a duffel bag. Angelina pulled out a brush, and began to fix her hair.

"You need to stop the car." she ordered. "I have to pee."

She stared at the back of Rick's head, waiting for him to obey. He sighed, rubbing a finger across his lips.

"I understand that you're hurtin' and all, but the attitude is not goin' to get you anywhere." he chided. Angelina glanced at Carl, seeing him shake his head. She flushed a little, though she wasn't sure why.

"I do have to pee though.." she mumbled, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Rick snorted, pulling the car over to the side. There were thicks trees on both sides of the highway. Angelina peered out of the window at the scenery, judging its safety. It seemed alright, so she hopped out of the car and dashed into the shrubbery. She kept an eye on the car, making sure they didn't take off.

When she was finished, Angelina trotted back, getting into the backseat quickly and slamming the door. Rick gave his son a look, and Carl turned in the seat to face her.

"We're not going to ditch you. You can relax."

"I'm sorry, the last people who tried to "help" me decided I was a free hooker." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well we aren't those people. You need to trust us, so we can trust you." Rick said. "I don't take promises lightly."

Angelina opened her mouth, thought for a moment, and then shut it again. What he said made sense, and painfully reminded her of Eric's kindness. Rick turned to face her as well.

"Now, before we go any further, I need to ask you some questions." he said. Angelina was suddenly nervous. Questions? What kind of questions? Would they leave her behind if she answered wrong? She waited for him to continue, sitting on her hands.

"First question. How many Walkers have you killed?"

She blinked. "Walkers" must be what they called them. _Sounds better than "Deadies"_ she thought.

"I'm not really sure. I try to avoid them." she answered, somewhat shyly. Carl shook his head and turned around. That upset her, but she kept her eyes on Rick.

"Second question. How many people have you killed?" he continued. Angelina widened her eyes, surprised. How many had she killed. She looked to the ceiling, as though it would help her remember.

"Four." She almost whispered it, afraid of the man's response. Rick raised his eyebrows at her, and ran a hand over his face. Carl jerked his head at her answer, looking at his father.

"Why?" he asked gravely. Angelina ducked her head under his stern gaze. Tears spotted her cheeks as she remembered what had happened.

"They were trying to hurt me."

The car was silent, overwhelmingly so. Angelina kept her eyes on her lap, wriggling her fingers under her thights. Would he kill her now? Leave her to starve in the woods?

"What's your name?"

She snapped her head up. His tone was much friendlier now, it gave her a strange image of a police officer in his gentle manner.

"Angel." she mumbled, wiping her wet cheeks with the sleeve of her denim jacket. Rick gave her a smile, though it seemed a little forced.

"Well, Angel, you can stick with us. Or you can go. The choice is yours." he said, shrugging his shoulders. If her eyes were wide before, they were twice as wide now. He was giving her a choice, treating her like an adult when every other human left in the world had tried to control her. She felt a laugh bubble on her lips at the oddity. Carl was watching her, and she noted a grin flash across his face when she laughed.

"Alright then, let's go." Rick said, starting the car. "We need to get to shelter before nightfall."

Angelina had to dry her cheeks once more, beaming at Carl, who grinned just as big back at her. She fastened her seatbelt, turning her head towards the window. Behind them was a lone Walker, shuffling towards the car with outstretched arms. But it would never catch them. They sped away down the highway, following the afternoon sun.

Angelina listened to Carl as he chatted about their life. He told her about a prison they lived in, and how they were seperated from their group when it was overrun. Rick remained silent as he spoke, focusing a little too intently on driving down the empty stretch of road.

"And then there was this asshole called the Governer…" Carl began. Rick cut him off.

"Carl. You don't need to talk like that."

Angelina found herself grinning at the chiding. Her parents had never worried about her language, never punished her for anything really. It was kind of a nice thing to see, so normal.

"What about you? Where's your group?" Carl asked, changing the subject hurriedly. The smile slid from her face.

"Well, I've been pretty much alone. For a little in the beginning I had a group, and last night I was with someone, but I've never stuck around with anyone too long." she explained. Carl narrowed his eyes.

"Wait, so that guy wasn't your dad?" he asked. Angelina bit her lip at the memory of Eric gasping his last breaths on the ground. She didn't even bury him.

"He…" she started, but found herself unable to finish. That man, in the few hours they had shared together, had given her more attention and kindness than her own father had growing years he would spend weeks at a time on business trips and working late at the office. She touched the top of her head, where Eric had ruffled her hair just hours ago.

"He was my step-dad." she said finally, looking out the window. Rick glanced over his shoulder, but said nothing.

"Sorry." Carl bowed his head. Angelina shook her head.

"It's not your fault. That's just life now."

"There's a house up ahead." Rick cut in. "If it's alright, we'll stay there for the night."

It was indeed just one house, down a short dirt drive off the highway. As they pulled up, Angelina kept her eyes peeled for any signs of Walkers. Or people.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm glad this was at least cooked before we got there." Rick said while they ate. Angelina and Carl tore into the deer meat, each happy there was enough food for them to get their fill. Angelina couldn't help the bitter taste in her mouth; Eric had died for her to be eating tonight. Rick chewed slowly, looking at the kids.

"I think we might be safe here for awhile. Seems secure. Plenty of food, maybe there's some water in the cellar. What do you two think?" Rick asked. Angelina looked down, unwilling to answer.

"I think we should keep trying to find everyone else." Carl said. "They've gotta be close by."

Angelina looked from Carl to Rick. They seemed to have a silent conversation, or maybe a showdown. Finally, Carl looked down, taking a swig of water. She bit her lip, wanting to ask more, but feeling it better not to. Instead she finished her meal, then curled up on the seat of the window in the living room, pressing her forehead against the glass. She could see for miles, the landscape lit up by starlight.

"Come away from the window, Angel. It's dangerous." Rick commanded. Angelina rolled her eyes, doing what she was told as slowly as she could. Rick shook his head at her behavior.

"Did you act like this with your parents?" he asked. She rolled her eyes again.

"My parents let me do whatever I wanted." she said, marching up the stairs. Rick blew out the candles at the table as Carl headed upstairs as well. Angelina pushed open the door at the top of the stairs slowly, heart jumping a little as she entered the dark room. In her mind she could see figures in the dark corners, watching her. She gasped as a hand fell upon her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry. Are you going in or what?" Carl asked, removing his hand. Angelina let out a sigh, then marched straight into the room.

"There are more rooms, you know." she replied, trying to look as calm as she could after her fright. Rick came in as well, shutting the door.

"We sleep in one room. For safety. Don't worry, Carl and I will sleep on the floor." he said, taking the blankets from under his arm and spreading them on the floor in the corner. Angelina sat on the bed, holding her backpack close. She wanted to be alone, but it looked like she would be stuck like this. She flopped backward onto the bed, pulling off her long boots and crawling under the covers. She faced away from the boys, towards the closet. It was shut, but as she watched it the door began to open. It moved so slowly that unless she focused hard on it, it didn't seem to move at all. Angelina felt like she should scream, but found when she tried that no sound escaped her lips. The door continued to creep open, and a hand curled around the edge of the door. It was covered in wet, shining blood; grimy fingernails digging into the wood. Angelina found herself trembling. The door swung open, and Eric stumbled from the closet. The knife that had ended him was still stuck in his stomach, blood pouring from around the handle. His blue eyes were cloudy, and they locked onto her as he snarled fiercely.

Angelina sat straight up, screaming loudly. Rick and Carl were awake instantly, Rick drawing his gun while Carl ran to her side. Tears poured from her eyes, and she sobbed openly into his shoulder. Rick looked to the door, and then peered around the curtain of the window.

"It was so real…it was so real." she whispered. Carl was stiff, unsure of what to do. A little awkwardly, he put an arm around her shoulders. Angelina screwed her eyes shut, trying in vain to erase the image of Eric from her mind. His snarling face was terrifying, so different from the smiling, cheerful atmosphere he had given off in life. She clenched Carl's shirt tighter. It was comforting to know that at least she wasn't alone. Rick watched them for a moment, ducking his head a little as he shared a look with his son. He put his gun away, sitting on the floor.

"Just a bad dream." he said simply, letting out a heavy breath. Carl rubbed Angelina's shoulder, looking around the room while she cried. At Rick words Angelina began to calm down, sobs replaced by shuddering breaths. Her body slowly relaxed, eyelids getting heavier as sleep overwhelmed her brain.

The next morning she awoke alone in the room, hugging a somewhat musty pillow close to her chest. Forcing her eyes open, she wiped her face roughly and sat up. She could hear Carl shouting, and that worried her. Getting up quickly, Angelina dashed down the stairs.

"WAKE UP. WAKE UP. WAKE UP." Calr shouted, shaking his father. Rick was lying on the couch in the living room, shaking and trembling uncontrollably. Fear flitted across her face as she sped to the couch.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked, eye wide. Carl looked up at her, his serious eyes boring into hers.

"I don't know, he passed out and now he won't get up. What do we do?"

Angelina racked her brain, trying to think.

"Water! We need water!" she said desperately. It was the only thing that came to her. Water solved everything, the root of all solutions. She hurried to the table, where a half-empty bottle sat, and grabbing it, wrenched the top off and dumped it on Rick's face. Carl paused in shaking him, though he kept a tight grip on his father's hand. They waited with bated breath; Angelina actually crossed her fingers. The tension grew in the air. After what seemed like ages, Carl swore loudly.

"It didn't work, and now you've wasted water!" he shouted. He started shaking Rick again, but Angelina stomped her foot.

"What do you want me to do? I'm not a fuckin' nurse Carl!" she retorted sharply. Carl rolled his eyes, standing up.

"Last time I remember, we saved you! We were just fine without you!" he shot back. Angelina gasped, recalling the horrid men from the other night. She growled, stomping her foot again. Then something happened that made them both freeze.


End file.
